


Pain

by Duffy



Series: Just Hold Me [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duffy/pseuds/Duffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OS/Ficlet - after the finale. Merlin remembers. It hurts, oh it hurts so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language. I hope I didn't make too many mistakes. Otherwise I'm very sorry. Wrote this the night after the finale when I was kinda drunk and couldn't sleep because of /all the feels/.

**Pain**

_"Just...just hold me."_

To remember these words hurt as much as the moment when they were actually said.  
To remember these words meant more than just repeating something in your head.

It meant real pain.

The pain would form slowly deep down in your chest. It would take your breath away more and more.  
It would tear your heart apart step by step. Not even tears would be able to wash this unbearable pain away.  
That's when you start to crumble. The moment when you want to stab yourself so you just don't need to feel it any longer.

That's how Merlin still felt. Every day.  
Even after so many years.


End file.
